sagacomicfandomcom-20200216-history
Barr
Barr was the father of Marko and the husband of Klara. Barr is depicted with horns similar to the antelope species Aepyceros melampus aka Impala ram. He was an armorer by trade. In comparison to his wife, Barr was far more level-headed and rational in his dealings with Marko's wife Alana and their newborn child Hazel. When he was very young, young enough for this event to be his earliest memory, Barr's parents took him to the site of an ancient battle on Wreath (in fact, it was the location of the very last battle that had been fought on the moon). With the sacrifice of some blood, through a cut on one's palm, the family was able to see a spectral recreation of the massacre. The intent of the trip was to teach Barr never to forget "the countless heroes who sacrificed so much. And more importantly, never forget those evil fucks with the wings." When Marko was a boy, Barr and Klara took their son to the same battlefield so that he, too, could learn that lesson. After a Freelancer visited Barr and Klara looking for Marko, the pair decided to seek him out (Klara thought that he may have gone AWOL, but Barr feared that Marko had been kidnapped by someone). At Barr's insistence, the couple sold their house for a pair of crash helms. When Marko sacrificed his family's sword in order to ignite the rocketship he and Alana needed to leave the planet Cleave, Barr and Klara immediately tuned in to the location and ambushed the young couple. Klara banished Izabel before anything else could happen but Barr's assault was halted when Marko pointed out the existence of his infant. Soon after, Marko and Klara sought out Izabel while Barr and Alana got to know one another--with Alana initially wrapping Barr up in quick vines for some time. However, Barr freed himself with a spell that required him to divulge a secret. He told Alana that he had less than a month to live. His condition, he added, was "spell-resistant" and "final stage," according to his cleric. Barr would soon begin displaying symptoms of heart pain/trouble. Then, he put Alana to sleep so that he could get to work on their behalf. When Alana temporarily awoke, he let her know that the rocketship had agreed to assist him with his labors. Barr used the ship's spinning wheel to weave a set of garments that looked like fashionable clothes but were in actuality pieces of armor, "ray-proof and gunpowder-resistant," although they were of little use against any sort of bladed weaponry. He was also working on a blanket (for Hazel), a jacket (for Marko), and a top (whose owner was unstated, but presumably was meant for his wife). When Marko and Klara returned--with The Will's spaceship hot on their trail--Barr took Alana's side over Klara's in an argument about the best means of evading a missile from their pursuer, demonstrating the growing trust he had in his daughter-in-law. Not long after, when the ship needed to escape the fetal Timesuck's pull, Barr used the last of his strength to keep the ship held together (with "a little extra stitching," he said). Unfortunately, he only had one last chance to look upon his grandchild before passing away. Category:Characters